Bag Shadow
is a Grim Reaper/purse-like Shadow Monster that appears in Episode 1 of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Character History Bag Shadow was in charge of grabbing children with a Kuliner and making them cry out of hopelessness, intending on using the resulting darkness to build a Dark Station. However, when he heard snoring, he discovered a young man was also riding the train. Trying to (rudely) wake him up, Bag Shadow was accidentally bitten when the man, Right, dreamed of food. As Bag Shadow removed Right from him, the Ressha of the Rainbow Line arrived to confront. After the Ressha and Kuliner exchanged fire, the Kuliner came to a stop. When Bag Shadow attempted to disembark, Right impatiently pushed into him and the two landed on terra firma with Right landing hard on Bag Shadow. After socking Right for landing on him, Bag Shadow then ran into the ToQgers. He dispatched some Combatant Kuros against the quirky team, but when Right tried to fight Bag Shadow (who was watching the Kuros get steamrolled by the ToQgers), the Shadow Monster sent him flying with a snap kick to the torso. The Monster then resumed making the kids on the Kuliner cry until Right arrived to try to free the kids. However, without a ToQ Changer, Bag Shadow wailed on Right until the other ToQgers arrived. Right then found his Imagination within himself and sent Bag Shadow him flying out of the Kuliner with a left hook in the stomach and a powerful right cross to the face. As Bag Shadow reinforced himself with some Kuros, the ToQgers then transformed and fought the Shadow Line forces. After clearing out the Kuros, ToQ 1Gou as Green did battle with Bag Shadow and was eventually joined by the other ToQgers he sent Bag Shadow sprawling. After the Conductor manually returned the ToQgers to their respective colors, they formed the Renketsu Bazooka and fired it at Bag Shadow, the shot forming into a crying jizo statue. It them multiplied into dozens of crying jizo statues that appeared on the Shadow Monster, though Bag Shadow didn't understand the symbolism. The statues then toppled down and crushed Bag Shadow in an explosion, ending the first Shadow Monster with a weird fashion. However, that was not truly the end for Bag Shadow. He quickly enlarged, prompting the ToQgers to summon their Ressha and combined them to form ToQ-Oh. Bag Shadow used his weapon to shoot at ToQ-Oh, but failed to even scratch it. Bag Shadow then went in for a weapon lock, but ToQ-Oh broke it and continued to wail on the Shadow Monster, ending him with a Fumikiriken Ressha Slash. Bag Shadow was among the Shadow Monsters that were brought back as ghosts by Tombstone Shadow. He was once again destroyed, this time by ToQ 2gou and ToQ 3gou's Scope Ressha-enhanced ToQ Blaster (Kirimasu) slash. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Bag Shadow is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Personality to be added Modus and Arsenal * Goal: Kidnapping children to make them cry, so that way he can start gathering dark energy. * Clutchpurse Rod (ガマグチ系ロッド Gamaguchi-kei Roddo): It's a kind of rod that can launch fireballs. Notes *ID Number: No Ha 829-1 *Station Building: "Gakisuteyama" *Motif: Purse Bag *Height: 209 cm (46.0m: giant) *Weight: 196 kg (431.2t: giant) *"Gakisuteyama" is a portmanteau of and , referring to the sketchy part of Japan's past where an infirm or an elderly relative was abandoned in the mountains to die in the elements. Behind the scenes Portrayal * His suit actor is Keizo Yabe. References Category:Shadow Monsters Category:Sentai First Villain Category:Grim Reaper Themed Villains